


【翻译】Beautiful and Alluring

by liangdeyu



Category: Elementary, POI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Harold有位美丽诱人的搭档。





	【翻译】Beautiful and Alluring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful and Alluring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325732) by [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex). 



> 基本演绎法和疑犯追踪混同轻松向，后者为主，梗源官方crossover视频https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2505632/

Reese站在他总是站在的地方，也就是Harold右侧肩膀后半步处，近得足够接触以便在有必要时快速把他拉走，又远得有空间用任何一只有需要的手拔枪。他们在等两个人的到来。  
Harold只说了对方的名字是Sherlock和Watson。他们在某个老旧建筑物里静静等待，这里以前大概是停车场，场地开阔，有太多可以藏敌的地方，换作John就不会选择在这里跟人会面。  
一男一女走向他们，然后在距他们几尺远的地方停步。John扫视着二人，其中男的穿的西服不如他的或者Harold的名贵，但也不算寒酸，他高个子，卷发，脸色苍白，身形偏瘦。John认为如有需要，击倒这个男人一定相当容易，他甚至在心里设想用哪种方法制住他会更省力。  
那个女人有着东方血统，他觉得她也许是中国人。她身材苗条，衣着漂亮，在他看来很有魅力。他冷淡地设想着她的战斗力，如果她有的话，一旦开始打斗他会不得不小心提防她。如有必要他不会为自卫打女人而不安，但他宁愿不要这样。  
Reese调查过这片区域，也记得所有可能的撤离路线和有利位置，所以他只是半心半意地在听面前的对话。  
Harold问对方在纽约具体做了些什么，Sherlock答道：  
“我们解决谜题，打击犯罪。”  
Harold微微撅嘴，在开口前停顿了一下。  
“那个，我们解决谜题，在犯罪发生前加以阻止。”  
几人一时沉默，然后Sherlock试着换个说法。  
“我们运用演绎逻辑。”他不动声色道。  
Harold嘴角勾起一个小小的笑容（John会把它归类为自鸣得意的表情）说：  
“我们使用前沿科技。”  
John想Sherlock最好趁着还有机会赶紧放弃攀比，他见识过Harold较真起来是什么样子。如果俩人开始打嘴仗，Reese知道他会把赌注押在谁身上。  
Sherlock看了一眼Watson，脸上闪过一丝微笑：  
“我有一位美丽诱人的搭档。”  
又是一段沉默，John几乎能听见Harold的思维努力作答时齿轮飞转的声音。他想知道他会怎么回应，于是全神贯注地等着他的下一句话。  
Harold清了清喉咙，John感觉不妙。他给John递来一个恳求的眼神然后说：  
“我也有。”  
John看向Harold，Harold也看向他。Harold微微耸起肩膀默然恳求John什么也别说。  
John脸上写着“我们得谈谈”，但是他保持了沉默。Harold希望Reese看见了他的“抱歉我别无选择”脸。  
最终是Watson的声音打破了沉默，她说：“挺尴尬哈。”  
他们又面面相觑了一会儿，接着Watson和Sherlock离开了。他们一走出听力范围Harold就长出了一口气。他转身面向John，脸上带着微笑。John在想这场会面究竟意义何在，他之后一定要问问Harold。现在要紧的是另一个问题。  
“Harold？”  
“我在，John。”  
“你刚才是说？”  
“没错，John。”  
“你肯定不是那个意思……”  
“我是那个意思，John。”他叹了口气往外走，John跟在他身后。  
“不是指Shaw？”  
“是的John。”  
John安静地走了几步，Harold能感觉到自己背后的注视。  
“我？你真的是指我？”  
“是的John。”  
“美丽？”  
“还有诱人，是的John你美丽诱人。”他停步转身面向John。  
“你认真的吗Finch？”  
他叹气然后翻了个白眼。  
“是的John，对我来说你两个词都符合。”  
“啊Harold我受宠若惊，我都不知道你在意这个。”  
“好吧我在意，现在你知道了。”  
John笑得整张脸都皱了起来，他走近Harold，把他拉到大楼一边摄像头照不到的地方。  
他悄声细语道：“我觉得你也是。”  
“我也是什么？”  
“美丽，至少对我来说是这样。”John凑过来把Harold搂进怀里，然后他吻了他。


End file.
